Some conventional aircraft include cargo doors to facilitate the loading and unloading of passengers and/or cargo into and out from the aircraft. Sometimes, the cargo doors are opened during flight to unload (e.g., drop) passengers and/or cargo from the aircraft. When opened, cargo doors may affect the aerodynamics of the aircraft and thus affect the flight characteristics of the aircraft. Furthermore, for some aircraft, cargo doors can occupy valuable space on the aircraft, which could otherwise be used for flight control surfaces. Accordingly, providing an aircraft with the functionality of cargo doors while promoting control of the flight of the aircraft can be difficult.